1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication apparatus having an abbreviated dialing function allowing a user to input destination numbers with fewer key operations and a method of controlling such a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an abbreviated dialing function to input a destination number with fewer key operations has been generally employed in communication apparatuses such as a facsimile machine, a network facsimile machine, and a digital multi-function peripheral (MFP), reducing the user's operations of inputting a destination, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-287790, 2006-23823, and 2006-86975.
On the other hand, generally, most users appreciate that user-friendly functions are succeeded in new popular models so as to continuously use the up-to-date functions in new models. Similarly, a developer (manufacturer) appreciates that such friendly functions can be implemented in new models with less developing efforts, thereby enabling entering into development in a new field easily.